Kingdom of England
The Kingdom of England is a strong and independent kingdom. Most of the English people were born and raised in the Roman Catholic faith, until king Henry VIII cut of ties with the Catholic Church and created the Church of England to marry Anne Boleyn. The countries is now divided between Catholics and Protestants. Early life Pope Clement VII refused to annul the marriage of Henry VIII, so he could mary Anne Boleyn, thus prompting the English Reformation, known more widely as The Church of England. King Henry VIII was the King of England and had six wives in his lifetime. The most famouse being Anne Boleyn. He divorced his first wife Catherine of Aragon to re-marry Anne Boleyn, hoping she could give him a son. The Catholic Church in Rome would not permit him a divorce so Henry broke away from them a created The Church of England instead. Catherine of Aragon was the first wife to the King of England for 24 years until he grew angry with her, blaming her for not birthing a living male heir. Once he met the younger Anne Boleyn she convinced him to marry her. Catherine was then exiled after she refused to lie for Henry and tell the world she had consummated her marriage to her first husband, Henry's older brother before his death. Anne Boleyn was the mother of the Princess Elizabeth. Before they could marry, Anne Boleyn convinced Henry VIII to break away from The Catholic Church who refused to give him an annulment. During the 5 year waiting period, Henry VIII never took another mistress, something he was well know to do. After producing a daughter and a still born, Henry lost interest in Anna, giving into fictitious rumours about her, and his thirst for a son. Henry VII had her beheaded when Elizabeth was 2 years old so he could mary again. History * 10 December 1502 Margaret Tudor is married to James IV as part of a peace treaty. * 18 February 1516 Princess Mary is born to King henry VIII and his 1st wife Catherine of Aragon. * Early 1532 King Henry took the town of Calais, France * 7 September 1533 Princess Elizabeth is born to King henry VIII and his 2nd wife Anne Boleyn. * 12 October 1537 Prince Edward is born to King henry VIII and his 3rd wife Jane Seymour. * 28 January 1547 King Henry VIII dies and later Prince Edward becomes King Edward VI of England. * 19 July 1553 King Edward VI dies and Princess Mary becomes Queen Mary I of England. * Early 1558 The French took back Calais, France. Conflict with Scotland * 1542 The Battle of Solway Moss begain when King Henry VIII requested that his nefew leave The Catholic Church with him in rebillion agenst the Pope. However King James V declined. *'1549' King Edward VI ordered an attempted assasination on the life of the young Queen of Scotland, Mary Stuart at 7 years of age, while she was living with England's current enemy France. England's attempt failed and Mary was re-located back to Scotland. *'1557' Queen Mary of England made an attempt on the Scottish Queen when she was 15 years old. The English are able to located the convent she has been living at for the last six years and attempt to kill Mary Stuart by food poisoning. It is later relieved to their Queen that the attempts have fails, and Mary has moved back to France. Family Tree Category:Kingdom Category:Royals Category:Places Category:English